My Stepmom and Friends is Monster!
by B2679
Summary: My name is Sarkis Trevino, my father married Silkmoth girl, he keeps this secret for three years and we have to move to Japan to live with her.Will I able to survives mershark girl who sees me as rival, twin werewolf brothers, near-eyesight batboy, ghost boy, hairy spider girl, witch-in-training who always blows up things and weird mimic start following me. Read and find out!
1. Chapter Zero

My name is Sarkis Trevino, and I somewhat survived my first day in my new home. I see many things you wont believe... like monsterfolks. My dad married monster girl and she is my new mom, I have to move to Japan to live with her in her house- I mean boarding house. In case you don't knew what "boarding house" is, boarding house is a big house where people live together, share kitchen, and something... I don't know I never lived in a boarding house before. I hate it so much!

But I'm almost happy that I'm not the only kid in my new home, but...they are also monsterfolk!

If you would be so kind and let me tell you how I met my stepmom, other residents, and the monsterkids. Dad and I already got our things and put them in our new car, gray one.(to be honest, it's way better than my dad's old car which made lots of noise!) We get on the road to our new home...here, is where my story starts.


	2. Chapter 1: How I meet my new mom

We are on our way to our new home, it's been 2 hours and I am becoming angrier each minute.

"DAD! How much longer-" I scream but my dad stops me before I finish, my dad's name is Ronald, a very simple name.

"Sarkis, we will get there soon! Couldn't you be happy that we are going to live in a boarding house next to the beach and city?" my dad said. "I was expecting you to be on your best behavior, you are going to meet your new mom and everyone else. There are kids like yourself, you don't need to worry about being the only child in the house!" my dad laughed, very annoying. "Dad, I didn't want new friends! I rather go back to our home!"

"Sarkis, you don't decide for yourself. I make decide best for us, new start. I knew you not want to go but..." The rest is dad talk about laws which I don't care and not listens; I wish I should listen to him before I meet my new mother.

I never agrees with my dad to go with him to live with my new mom! You don't going believe this: I find out my dad had been dating with her for 3 years, then end up married her! My dad always told me how pretty she is and very different from rest women, it's make me angry. I already have my mom long age...she's not here anymore. Now my dad fooling around with ANOTHER woman! Even I never meet her in person, my dad don't tell me what she looks like!

If I remember correct, we pass thought city, forest, and long roads. I heard cell phone ringing inside radio pad. "Ah! It must be your new mom!" my dad touch pad. "Dear! Are you almost here?" woman's voice is smooth and clear. "Honey, we was about reach there! I am with my son here, you always want meet him, right?" my dad smiles, stupidly. "Really? I will meet my sweet son for real this time?" "Totally! Sarkis say hi to your new mom!"

"I don't want to." I turn back. "Come on, please do it for me. If you do it I will give you $20-I mean 2000 yen!" I stare at him for a few seconds, "Okay, I give up." I clean my voice. "Hello..." I said in very low sound, hope she can't hear me.

"HI! Welcome to Japan, my soon-to-be-son! I hope your day is okay!" my step-mom sounds waaay too creepy to be sweet! "Your name is Sarkis, right? I am little busy right now, I just called you to check on you boys! I have to help others move in our new house! See you there soon!"

End Call the pad said.

"Hey! Look, at our new home!" my dad pointed to the house by the beach. I raise my body to see the house more clearly, and see a big blue house-more like big blue mansion, if you ask me. So my dad didn't lie about being near the sea. The sea is bluer than the sea back in the USA. "Sarkis, are you ready to meet your new mom? I gotta warm ya, your new mom is very different!" my dad pat my head.

About 10 minutes later, we finally reached our new home. My dad and I get out of the car, and I see three moving trucks park next to our new house.

House-again, more like a Mansion than a "house" (I'm going to use the word mansion rest of my story.) is blue with white lines around it, many windows, and one garage on the left. The size and height of mansion, it's much bigger than our old house; it has 3 floors and about twice the size of our old house. I can see a sand path to the beach. "They must have arrived before us. If you don't mind, can you help me move our boxes? We will start with the light one." my dad said. I just nods I would rather help around than do nothing.

Then I remember, "Wait a minute! Where do we move our boxes to?" My dad realizes this; we don't know which is our room. "Oh! You are right, I guess boxes can wait. Let's get in our new home and find out which is our room!" Dad put back the box.

* * *

Once we enter, there is a weird small empty square which we stand on, in front of us is short entryway to a room that looks like the living room to me. I ignore it and am about to enter entryway, my dad grabbed me. "We are in a Japanese house, we need to take off our shoes and put on slippers so we can keep dirt bunnies away!" My dad laughs, it's so annoying! I take off my shoes and slip my feet into slippers.

Suddenly, five men in jumpsuit swearing hardhats walk down the stair, I dodge them before I hit them. "Thank you for your cooperation. If you need anything to fix or upgrade, call us!" first man said before the rest left.

"I will! Once again, thank you, good-bye!" a voice come from up the stairs. I knew that voice...that's my new stepmom. "That's your mom! Honey! Take guess who's here?"

This is when I see and meet my new mom... my dad's right, she is very, very, very different. A woman walks down the stairs, first thing I caught with my eyes is her big light pink-white and black wings! She had long antennae in her half-long hair, also there are fur-like around her neck.

She opened her full blue eyes wide, "Ronald? Sarkis?"

"It's me, honey!" my dad open his arms. Step-mom runs to him, both hug for a long time. "I missed you! Where have you been? "  
"Sorry, we had much to do back in the USA. Get our things, buy tickets, and meetings... But don't worry about it!" Both kiss, it's creeping me out!

"Eh! Just get a room!" I scream. My dad and stepmom stop kissing, look at me. Then they break out laughing. "You are a kid, you don't understand it yet!" my dad said. "Sarkis, come here." Dad pulls me in between stepmom and him.

"Her name is Gakinu, I kept her a secret because I signed a contract that I can't tell anyone that we got married for 3 years. After 3 years, they called us and said that we can tell anyone about our marriage. Then they told us that we have to move to Japan and live in this boarding house so they will decide if it's okay to let others marry monsterfolks."

"WHAT?" I was surprised that we have to move in so they can study us like guinea pig? What's the governments up to these days!?

"Sarkis, I will explain you rights now-" Dad's smartphone rings.

Dad answers it, "Who is this? Ms. Smith? What? Now? Why? But I just arrived here! I see, I will be there as soon as I can." He closed it. "Look I can't stay and help, I have to go see Mrs. Smith right away."

"But dear, you must be tired from your travel!" my stepmom worried. "It's nothing, my job always involve traveling around. It just a few miles away, by the way where is everyone?" my dad ask as he put on his shoes. "They said same thing, they have to go see Mrs. Smith. All adults left, only kids are here."

"Really? Then why didn't Mrs. Smith call me before we arrived? She must be lazy!" my dad rolled his eyes, so I did too.

"Sarkis, I am sorry. But I don't have time to explain you, when I come back we will talk about it." Dad kiss my stepmom and pats my head. "Be good boy and nice to your new mom. See ya later!" My dad wave good-bye and left my monster stepmom and I, alone.

We look each other, it's very awake. "Uh, hi... I am your new mom. If...you need anything just ask me, okay?" my stepmom smiles.

Sudden, my dad returns. "SORRY! I forget my wallet, how idiot I am! Also, will you mind help Sarkis move our boxes into our new room?" and this time my dad leaves for real. Dad's act left us in confused for few seconds. "Well...your dad, sometime could be very weird...but it's how he acts." stepmom giggles. "Okay, let us get boxes. I will show your new room and I hope you will start to like here."

I stay silent, I'm not ready to talk my new stepmom, yet.

-  
 **Next Chapter, Sarkis will meet Monsterkids! What will they do with him and what will Sarkis do with them?**


	3. Chapter 2: Monsterkids (Part:1)

**Update: I fixed most of my mistakes, I will fix it when I find more.**

* * *

"Follow me, I will show you our room." my stepmom said as we walk up the stair with box in our arms. "This house have three floors and the roof, our room is on 3rd floor."

My box is full of video games, and I don't want her to hold it, she may break it. She holds box full of my dad's business things. "By the way, you may not know this. But there are other kids moving in here. I think you will get along with each other!"

We arrive on the 2nd floor, the hallway is bigger than the main floor. I spy four doors, 2 doors on left and right side, at end of hallway are the stair to 3rd floor. "There are seven families who live here, with us, now it's eight families. Each one already married monsterfolk like me. I did not talk to them yet, they seem too busy with meetings with someone named Mrs. Smith... or is it Ms. Smith? Your dad always gets Ms., Mr., and Mrs. mixes up." My stepmom giggles.

We pass the doors, when we are about to go up... two boys with wolf ears come running down the stair. "He's here! He's here!" boy scream. "It's a boy! More boys, more fun!" other boy says, then it hit me: both look same! They had big claws on their hands, first twin's fur is dark gray while other twin is light gray. Both have fair skin color and orange eyes, like a wolf had one.

They run to me, "My name's Lopo" wolf boy in green and black sweat clothes. "And my name is Lupu, remember there's no "o" in my name!" other wolf boy in red and white street clothes bows. "We are Werewolf twin brothers!" both said it at the same time. "Will you play with us? Please?" Lopo makes puppy face. "We are waaay bored since no one wants to play rough house with us... what is this?" Lupu pointed at my video games. "Ooh! That's Wolfborne? We always want play it, but our mother said it's too violent for us! Can we play it?"

I shake my head.

"Sorry, I am busy right now. We need to move our boxes to our room and set everything up." Twin werewolf groans. "But we are bored!"

"Boys, I am very sorry, but he's right, we have to do much work today. Maybe tomorrow?" "Ah! I really want to see Wolfborne in action!" Lopo cross his arms.

Lopo raises his ears as if he has an idea, he whispers to his brother. Lupu's eyes open wide and nods. "Hey! What about if we help with your boxes , in exchange: let us sleep over your room and let us play your Wolfborne!" Both made puppy faces again. "Please, Please, PLEASE!" they chanted.

* * *

My stepmom looked at me and turned to them, "It is Sarkis's video game, he will decide. Sarkis? What do you think?"

I was annoyed now, I don't want them to play my new video game... Also, I don't want to walk down and up the stairs moving our boxes. I take a long time thinking while they continue chanting "Please".

Each word "Please" gets me closer, closer and closer to losing my nerve.

"Fine! Fine! Will you stop saying "please" over, over if I let you help us so you can play my video game?" I give up. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" They said it at the same time, they hugged me!

"Where's the rest boxes?" Lupu asks.  
"They are in our car, gray one. Just get light boxes first, the heavy ones for last. Don't even think about grabbing any of my video games, or you are not going play Wolfborne! Our room is... Which is our room?" I ask my stepmom.

"Our room's number is 8, on 3rd floor."

"Our room number is 8, 3rd floor! Am I making myself clear?" I give them an order, I make it clear. "Yes, sir!" They salute like a soldier. "Good, now dismissed!" They take off like wolves... Maybe I overact bit?

"Oh dear, they will do anything to play your video game. At least there will box-less by the time we through with our work." my stepmom said. "May I ask you why you allow them to help us in exchange they can play your game?"

Ee... I have to be honest, I have no idea. My answer is, "Uh, I just want to get this done early."

It's made my stepmom laugh, "Oh Sarkis, you want to hurry up so you can play all day. I am right?"

"Yes, I guess."

* * *

We are on 3rd floor now. Unlike 2nd floor, there's a big window at end of hallway. Numbers of door are same as 2nd floor. We walk by another doors "Over there is our room, Number 8." my stepmom said. My stepmom open door, we go in.

"Welcome to our home." she said, I was surprised how big the room is. Our kitchen and living room are on the same floor. My stepmom put down the box on table in kitchen area. "What you think about our living room and kitchen?" stepmom ask me. "Look not bad all at."

"Good, if you like it, then you will like your new bedroom!" Stepmom pointed at the dark blue door, "Go see yourself." Look she really wants me to see it. I walk to the blue door, I hold box on left arm and reach knobs with my right hand, slowly open the door... I can't believe in my eyes.

Bed and table are close each other, both share same colors: blue and gray, my two favorite colors. But it's not all at, my bed also is storage for my clothes. I get in my new bedroom and take a good look around. A window in between of bed and table... Light from outside make me want to see the outside.  
I open it, a view of ocean, roads, and the beach. Close the window and pull shades down, I turn around, see another door and open it. This door is bathroom for me, sinks, bathtub and shower all is there. However, two things are missing from my new bedroom is: my little HD-TV and Computer.

"Now, Do you like your room?" my stepmom enters the room. "Yeah, but I have to get my TV and Computer from car to make my room look complete!" I said. "WE ARE HERE!" I hear werewolf brothers short from our living room. "I am coming!" I go back to living room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY TV AND COMPUTER!" I realize my things, and they waving it in air! I don't know they are THAT strong, both hold my things with one arm! "Careful with my TV and computer! They are my dad's gift and my dad don't like it if they fall and breaks!" "Huh?" they stopped waving. "Really? We are sorry! But where we going put them?" Lupu start to losse his balance. I have to think fast!

"Fast, put both on my table in my room! My door is dark blue! GO! GO! GO!" I tried make them move before they drop both! Lupu and Lopo haste to my room, thankfully they don't drop it.

"Lupu and Lopo, I thought I told you to pick light boxes before heavy boxes!" I scream at them. "Sorry, they feel light to us." Lupu scratch his head. "We can't help but pick it anyway, we really want finish everything." Lopo make that puppy face again. "Drop that puppy face! Just... Just don't do it again. I will forgive this time, but please start with light boxes!"

"Yes, sir! Thank you for your kindness!" They leave in super-speed. "Oh boy..." I facepalm, I hope they listen me this time.

 _ **BAM**_

I hear loud sound from hallway, I and my stepmom run to hallway. We see Lupu and Lopo lie on floor, they not only people on floor, there a boy with mess hair on floor too. "Boys, are all of you okay? What's happen here?" my stepmom check kids to make sure they okay. Boy with mess hair stands up and spreads his arms, they are bat wings!

"HISSS!" batboy show his small fangs.

My stepmom and I step back.

"Where... is... my... glasses?" batboy falls on knees and is taping on floor. "Glasses?" I look down, big round glasses are next to my shoes... good thing that I don't step on them. I picked them up carefully, "these your glasses?"

"What?" batboy raise his head, his black messy hair covers his eyes. "Ah, yes they are mine. Will you kindly give them to me?" batboy opens his hand... or it's wing? I hand glasses to him, he put on glasses.

"Ah, it's much better. Thank you... who are you?" batboy stare me. "My name is Sarkis, what's happen here?" I ask. Lupu and Lopo sudden get up, "It's our fault!" Lupu shout. "We don't see him stand there and we end up hitting him, we all fall down."

"It's truth, my vision is not good during day." batboy nodding in agree. "I am Nishant, the batboy." Nishant bowing down like fine gentleman. "Are you okay?" my stepmom ask same question again. "I am fine. Look my wings, no scratches!"

"By the way, why you come here?" I ask. "Well... I heard much noise from hallway and I step out, that is when I get in werewolf brothers's way." Nishant tapping his thumbs together. "Of course, not only that reason. I want to see human kid... I never meet human same age as me." So he wants to visit us to get know me. "May I ask you? you are moving your things to your new home, I am correct?"

"Yes. Do you want to help us?" my stepmom ask him, I was against THAT idea! I don't want more people helping us, two werewolf boys is enough for me. I tried to stop her, but it's too late.  
"Really? Yea! What I need to do?" Nishant flapping his wings joyfully. "Okay... where's boxes?"

"It's in Sarkis's dad's car, gray one."

"Also, please for sake start with light boxes!" I add my words, I don't want to see him try to pick up heavy boxes with his wing, his wing looks too fragile.

* * *

I hand Nishant a box full of animal magazines, "Just put them on table in kitchen." Nishant put his wings around the box. "Okay." he said before go in house and left me with twin werewolf. I grabbed two more boxes for twin werewolf, "This is for you, Lopo. Everything in box belong to my dad. Careful with it. Lupu, these box is full of glasses cans. Please don't run." Lopo and Lupu nods, take boxes and run in high speed!  
(I told them to not, but they don't listen me.)

I sigh, I tell to myself, "Just get all boxes in car and I don't have to deal it anymore." I pick up my box and walk back to house.

* * *

When I reach second floor, girl with tail of shark blocked the stair. She tries to crawl up, but she keeps slipping down over and over. She has short ultramarine blue hair which match color of ocean. Her clothes are, striped black and white bandana, short dark blue vest, black belt sash with saber in it, and skirt... in other word she dress like pirate.

"What ya looking at?" she turns to me. She looks at me with dark blue eyes, angry enough to show her sharp teethes. "What? Me?"

"What ya think? If ya going help me, then FORGET IT! Only the weak need help with stairs! Heck, I not even need that stupid wheel-thing! Now leave me be!" Mershark girl wave shoo away me and try again to crawl up the stair. "Okaaay...good luck." I said before I about pass her. "Hold it!" she grabbed my leg. "What is your name?" Mershark girl ask me. "Sarkis. I live on 3rd floor, Room 8."

Mershark girl smiles devilish, "First thing is I want you to know my name is Naia, the mershark from Seven Oceans! Second thing is from this moment and rest of your life... you and I are rivals! Do ya get it?"

Great! Now I made enemy on first day I meet her! "I said ya get it?" she rises her voice. "Yes! Yes! I hear you, I need go back to work!"

"Well, Well, I shall allow you to go. But you have to see me tomorrow, you and I will have a duel. You better bring one weapon with ya. Now you may leave!" Naia laughing like crazy pirate before she slips down the stair and hits the wall with her face.

"Ow."

* * *

I moving fast, I don't want to meet another-

KA-BOOM!

It sounds like if as bomb set off! I turn to door, Room 4. The smoke come out from it. The door hit the floor, girl in witch dress and hat come out of smoke.(It's weird to me since Halloween don't come for two months.) She looks one year young than me. "I could not mix it together..." little girl fall down. I drop my box and rush to her. My stepmom and rest monsterboys come out Room 8. "Oh my goodness! What has happened to her?" My stepmom run to her, others stay and watch.

" _**Cough! Cough!**_ I... am... fine!" witch girl speak weakly. "I mixing wrong chemical and cauldron blow up on my face." witch girl coughs again.

"I thought your dad told you not to play around with witchcraft!" my stepmom scold her. "And look what you did with your home! Sarkis, will you check her room?"

I nod once and walk to Room 4's doorway. Surprisingly, nothing in room is damaged, door is still on floor, also undamaged. "Everything look okay. Nothing is ruined... except door." I pointed the door.

"REALLY?" witch girl raise her head. "Then... my Sign of Blocked is working!"  
"Sign of Blocked?" I ask. "It's my magic, I finally got it to work! I always draw that sign in wrong way. Sign of Blocked is supposed to "block" anything danger come out from sign's area.

She points to a big purple sign around the cauldron. "It's hard to believe but that sign was made by me! I tried to make myself new magic sign, most time I fail and sign blows up. But now my sign is working, I can't wait to tell my dad!" "This sign is your? Not from spell book or something?"

"Yes, there are spell books but I want to make my new magic sign myself so I can learn how to cast magic and make one for myself! Humans like you can't use them because you are not witch... I mean wizard! Witch and Wizard are same, witch is girl while wizard is male."

She laughs at her sign. "Oh! How rude of me, my name is Mayra Ingram, five years-old." She smiles innocently. "My name's Sarkis, you live here too?"

"Yes, with my human mom and wizard dad. I heard you moving in and I wanted to meet you but I wanted to do my witchcraft work before my dad came back home. My dad don't like it when I do witchcraft because I blow up everything all the time- I mean, most of the time!"

She laughs embarrassed. "It's good to hear you are safe and sound... But you know your dad will not be happy when he hears you blow up his lab. However, since today is our first day, I will let it slip once." my stepmom said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gakinu! I will try not to blow up things next time!" She smiles again... I get a feeling she will not keep that promise.

* * *

 **In next chapter, he still must meet 4 more monsterkids! One of them will not let him go without lead him into the trap!**

* * *

 **Hey! B2679s here. So what do you think about monsterkids? There will 4 more monsterkids in next chapter, but I am haveing a hard time makeing good monsterkids. If you have anything to suggests or ideas for next monsterkid, please tell me! Thank you for reading my story!**


	4. Chapter 3: Monsterkids (Part:2)

We finally finished, we get all boxes in our new home. It's take us 30 minutes, I am totally tired now and I want to take short rest. But Lopo and Lupu stand before me, smiling. I knew what they wanted, "Are you ready to play my game, Wolfborne?"

"YES!" they short. "Then follow me." I show them the way to my room.

I turn on TV, Playsquad 4, and put Wolfborne's disc into it. "Enjoys." I hand two controllers to Lopo and Lupu. "WHOOOOOO! We are finally able to play it!" they howling. Then I leave them alone in my room. They still want to sleepover here. However, my stepmom think they should ask their parents before she allows them to stay for sleepover.

I step out of my room, my stepmom is in the kitchen. She is reading the cookbook at table, she notices me.

"Hi, Sarkis. Why don't you going play with them?"  
"Wolfborne game only allow 2 players." I answer back. "What's Wolfborne is? It's game?" my stepmom confused.

Really? She knows nothing about video games? "Wolfborne is video game for Playsquad 4, it's about hunters with power of werewolf soul and they need hunting down evil monsters so they can become strongest to destroy Lord of The High Night. Wolfborne is infamous for its difficulty like other video game made by same team."

"That is reason they want play your game because it has werewolves as heroes, right?" stepmom said. "Well, you also can play as bad guy in Wolfborne too..." my stomach growls. "Oh dear! You are hungry?" my stepmom smiles.

I look up my iPhone, 2:00 PM. I realize that I have not eaten anything yet. "I have not eaten anything since we got here."

"Then I better to-" stepmom's pocket is ringing. She reaches in her pocket, a cellphone. "Hello? Dear! How's meeting? It's going pretty good? Really? There is one more family join us? But I think they already here... They are not here yet? I see... They will come today? I will tell him. No, I have not start cooking yet. She will come here? With Lunch for everyone? How are kind of her! OK, I will see you at home soon, good-bye dear!" She put away her cellphone.

"Look like we're not eight families living here. Last family suppose to come here early, which made us seven families!" my stepmom laughs. "Your dad and the rest will bring big lunch for everyone since it's our first day, Ms. Smith will pay everything." She sighs,"I guess I don't going cook anything today"

It's too bad, I was look toward what she cooking, my dad always tell me that Mom used to cooking great foods. "So, what's you doing now?" my stepmom ask.

"I'm going outside. It's okay with you?" my stepmom nods. "Just don't wander too far."

* * *

I walk all the way down the stairs to the main floor, a mask kid with top hat and super long white hair that touches the floor!

Mask kid wear purple and white mask sits on long sofa, play with puppets. I don't know if that kid is boy or girl, mask kid has dark purple vest, sky-blue loose suit, and pink long pant as if they are for magician and big black polka dot bow tie. All colors mask kid wear is very unmatched. Mask kid is playing with puppets, I notice puppets are control by his/her hands but there're no strings attached!

Oh yes, I forget to tell you about this kid's mask! If you ask me, the mask covers his/her face. Mask is full white, blank-like. It has eyes hole, nose, and mouth; but no eyebrow, very lifeless.

I don't want to bother that mask kid, I just walk straight to the door. I kick something that causes me to trip.

Good News: I don't hit the floor with my face and I'm unhurt... Bad News: It is attracts mask kid.

Mask kid turns to me and stops playing with puppets, Mask kid's mask is changed to worried-look mask and color is brown and white now.

Mask kid grabbed puppets and steps back away from me. Why he or she is scared of me? I look at my feet, a suitcase is open, puppets, papers, and cards are everywhere. "Sorry about this! I didn't mean it, let me pick up all your things." I collect everything fast and put all in the suitcase. "It's my fault, I didn't see your suitcase on floor."

Mask kid's mask changes to light tan and white calm-like mask, is he or she calm down? Mask kid get out small pencil and notebook, write down on paper. The Mask kid show me a paper.

" No, I must apology to you for my foolish move. I should move my suitcase next to me."

"No, no, you not have to apologies to me. But I never see you before, you live here too?"

Mask kid writes another paper and show me again. "Yes, I am daughter of great magician, my mother and great artist, my dad. I am Ichtaca the Magician of Masks." She offers me her hand to handshake, which surprises me I don't see girls do this often.

Now I know she is girl, I would go crazy if I don't learn what her gender is! I accept her handshake, like two gentlemen meeting for first time to do business. While we are handshaking, her mask changes again: Yellow and white color, Smile face with closed eyes. When done, she writes another one. "You must be most gentlemen even I meet. And you are first person in house I talk to."

"Mm... if you not mind, why you use notebook instead of talking to me?" I don't want to be rude but I want to know why she does not talk me?

Her mask become a surprise face, light blue. She writes down another one quickly, "I am sorry! I forget to tell you, I am deaf and I can't talk or read lip."

"WHAT! You are deaf? Bu-bu-But how you can hear me?" I don't see this coming! I mean come on! How the heck she can hear me if she's deaf? Next thing she writes more and shows me.

"But I can read your emotions. I don't know about it very much, our race, Maskers can do it. Each time you talk to me, I can see words come out of your emotions... Or "Emotion's Words" my mom call it; Emotion's Words will show me what you said and what mood you are now. Right now, I can see light blue words said _"WHAT! You are deaf? Bu-bu-But how you can hear me?"_ I can't hear you, but I can read your Emotion's Words. It does not mean I can read everything."

"Why don't?"

"Emotion's Words only can show me words from people who speak to me, not my surroundings. If I want to "hear" my surrounding, I need to learn the act of "Echo of World" but my mother does not want me to learn it yet. She believes it's would make me more stressed."

Okay, I become more impressed each time she writes. What I understand: She is deaf and can't talk, she did not hear me talking. But she can read my thing called "Emotion's Words" like she can hear me but in reality she can't.

"Cool! You are so impressive!" I praise her as I expected, her mask change to pink and white shy smile mask, she giggles. "Thank you." she writes.

* * *

In the end, I let her join me outside, to explore our new home's area. We are standing at the door, the sun is still out, I almost can hear the ocean's waves. It's too bad, Ichtaca can't hear it. She only can "hear" when someone talks to her. "We don't go to beach today, we just look around here and see what's here." Ichtaca nods. Ichtaca and I start our small adventure in our home's back yard.

We walk around the house, we also take a good look at our house. When we go to House's backyard, grass and flowers are there. Flowers are pretty, but I still think flowers from our old home are much better. Beach fence had surrounded grass and flowers, small gate in middle of beach fence keeps opening and closing. On other side, one rock road to beach, another to route road and city.

I would like to look around here, but that gate keeps opening and closing is annoying me. "Let's fix that gate before we go on." Ichtaca nodded, she and I go to small gate.

I close it... Small gate pop open by itself. I closed it again and small gate open again. There's no strong wind today.

It's weird. I check everything; there's nothing wrong with small gate. Hinge is not loose and screwballs are sealed, if nothing wrong with gate, why it does not stay close?

"It's so weird! This gate did not stay in place! Ichtaca, what do you think..." I turn back, Ichtaca's face is black and white scared face and is walk backwards. Again? What this time I do something scared her? But she looks too scared and color is black, not orange. "What's wrong? If I do something scared you, then I am sorry again."

Ichtaca shaking her head and pointed my back. There is something in my back that scare her?

I slowly turn my head to right... a ghost. Oh, it's just ghost... HEY! Wait a minute! A REAL GHOST?

I turn to ghost(Don't ask me why I do it.), ghost wriggle those fingers, make "O" mouth and shout "BOOOOOOOOOO!"

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ichtaca maximally her speed and run back to house.

Me? Run? No, this ghost not look scary! Ghost notice that I did not run away like Ichtaca. "Shoo! Shoo! Run away before I eat your SOUL!"  
Top of my reason that I am not scared of that ghost; this ghost look like classic cartoon from 1940s.

Only stupid cartoon would fall for it!

I sigh, "YOU ARE NOT SCARY!" I scream at him. My loud voice scared ghost, "EEEEEEEE!"

"Ghost" change into boy in the old-school clothes (Which I not know what it's called) and hug herself into ball. "Please not hurt me, Please not hurt me, Please not hurt me..." he said it over, over, and over. It makes me feel like bad guy now...

"Look, I am not going hurt you. But I need tell you, that "ghost" is some kind form of your, right?" Ghost boy nod, "I hope I can scare both of you with my ghost form. But I don't expect you become angry with me." he whispers.

"It's because your ghost is so out-of-date." I tell him honestly. Ghost boy peeks though his hand,"Really? It's not very scary?"

"No, it's too cartoonishly to try scare someone with your 1940s cartoon ghost."  
"But why that mask kid with long hair run away?" he asks me.

I scratch my head, "No idea, I think she never sees real ghost before... Or maybe she REALLY scares of ghosts?"

Ghost boy look at me for few seconds, "So you said my ghost form is not scare for everyone?" I nod.  
"I understand... It's too cartoonishly? But I was born with this ghost form, I don't know if I can change my ghost..."

"Sorry, I don't know anything about ghosts. But why you try to scare us?"

"Well, I just want to be alone for while. I hate here, I want to go back our real home. But my dad said no and I have to live here whatever I like it or not. I find this place, it feels like back my home. I want spent my time here until you and other kid come here."

He Is like me, I hate here too... But my dad said to me once: "I knew you will hate it at first time, but by time passes. You will grow up bit and start to learn love your new home, when you become adult, you can choice any place you want to live there."

"I did not like here too. But it's life, we have to listen to grow-ups until we become adult."

Then I remember...

"I forget to tell you my name! I am Sarkis. What's your name, are you live here too?"

Ghost boy get up, "My name is Ether, last name is Guida. Nice to meet you. For your question, yes. My dad and mother move in here today. Also, I am not really 100% ghost. I am half-ghost and half-human." he open his hand for handshakes which we do.

"Half ghost and human?"

"My dad is ghost and my mom is human." he smiles. "HOW?" I ask him. But he shrugs, "I tried ask them, but they refuse."

Then we hear someone running to us, we look our back. My stepmom is dragging by Ichtaca. "Please not pull me so hard... Oh, you mean this half-ghost boy!" my stepmom surprises to see Ether. "Ether, so that's where you been hide? You know it's not very nice to make your dad and mom worrying!" my stepmom scolds Ether.

"Yes, ma'an. I am sorry." Ether look down. "When your dad and mom come home, just tell them sorry for cause trouble and you will be fine." my stepmom smiles. She turns to Ichtaca, "Please not be scared of him, his name is Ether and he's half-ghost. Be nice to him."

* * *

After long talk with Ether and Ichtaca; Ether apologies to Ichtaca many times, she is forgiven Ether. Both start to open each other bit by bit, Ichtaca still little scared of him but she will get it over.

We are walking back to our home, my stepmom tipping me. "Where and how you find Ether?" she wants to know what's happens to Ether. "Ichtaca and I go to backyard to take good look what our house's backyard look like. It's turn out Ether like there and want to be alone, he tried to scare us but he not scares me. I think his problem is: he hates here."

"I see, that why he almost run away." my stepmom worrying. "He tries to run away?"

"Two times today, thankful that his father is ghost. He has no problem to catch him and punishes him: no TV or play video games for one day."

"Whoa! No TV or games? I would have no chance against that punish!"

Before we enter our house, we see big truck driving to front of house and parked. Scary-look man with brown hair and olive woman exit the truck, both are humans.

"Excuse us, this is boarding house for Monsterfolk?" Scary-look man ask my stepmom. "Yes, your name is Adrian?" my stepmom asks back.

"It's me! Here's my wife, Kilo. We are sorry for late." Adrian smile and laughing nervous. "You not have to apology, but I fear you miss Ms. Smith's meeting. But Ms. Smith already signs everything for you and your daughter." Adrian and Kilo's eyes open wide with joy. "It's mean... she is our daughter now?" Kilo ask. "Yes, she is your daughter now."

"Adrian... I will try my best to be good- I mean best mother be I can!" Kilo hugs Adrian. "We have to tell her!" Adrian said. Dan turns to truck. "Thamina and Dan! Come out and meet your new friends!"

A boy with blonde hair come out by tailgate, he must be Dan. "Dan, where's Thamina?"

"She not wants to get out." Dan said. "Oh no, not again." Adrian rolled his eyes. Adrian walks to tailgate and knocks, "Thamina, don't be shy and..."

"I DON'T GOING OUT!" Loud and strong shout hurts my ears! "Watch your voice, young lady!"

"STOP CALL ME THAT!" she shoots another loud and strong shout from truck. "Young lady, 3... 2... 1..."

"FINE!" Truck's tailgate is lifts fast, a girl with body of spider come out.

Ichtaca, Ether, and I was SHOCKED! (My stepmom don't show any reaction, I don't know why!)

This is my first time to meet Arachne and she is three taller or more than me!

Her hair and rest of hairy fur is blue, which reminds me of Cobalt Blue Tarantula. Except she is monsterkid.

Her clothes is very traditional with few colors, I think clothes she wears is called Sari. Her skin is tan, She has 4 eyes, big and hairy arms, she had claws on her hands and it is longer than werewolf brothers!

The way she looks at me, it's kind scary.

"Thamina, please don't do it again." Adrian put his hand on her shoulder. "You are daughter now, it's not matter what you look. We choose you because we want you to be our daughter."

"Yes... Dad." she looks down in shame. "Thamina, cheer up and say hello to your new friends." He points us.

She crawling to me. "Hello..." she said with blanked face. "H-Hey. M-My name's Sarkis. Nice to meet you." I tried my best to keep calm down, I really hope she not become angry.

"Sarkis... it's nice name." she turns to Ichtaca and Ether. "You both. What's your name."

Both already shaking in fear. Ichtaca write and show her, "My name is Ichtaca." in bad writing style.

"M-m-my name is Ether Guida. I am... Uh... Half-ghost!" Ether tried to stay brave like me.

"Ichtaca... it's mysterious name but pretty. Ether, very simple name to remember." She smiles, her smile is creepy... But I think she tries her best to be nice.

* * *

I meet all monsterkids: Lopo and Lupu the twin werewolf, Nishant the batboy, Naia the mershark girl, Mayra the witch-in-training, Ichtaca the Masker Magician, Ether the half-ghost, and Thamina.

Do you remember I said I hate my new home?

Maybe I said it out of angry because it's too fast for me. Maybe... I not really hate it, be honest I have bit fun with them.

I feel I want to learn about them... and my stepmom, Gakinu too.

It's our first day in our new home and we still much to learn other each.

Maybe I will learn more at lunchtime when my dad and rest come back with lunch.

But there is one person I had yet see: Ms. Smith.

* * *

 **Hey! B2679s here, I hope you are enjoying new chapter! This is where I take break from writing since my college start this week, I want to finish my Okami fanfictain first. When I done with it, I will write two fanfictions at same time! I hope you have great week, and good luck with your school or college!**

Also I will fix my mistakes when I come back from break. Also I am sorry for confusing about Ether's gender, he's boy. In early, I want Ether to be girl but I change his gender near end of chapter to make balance numbers of boy and girl characters. Once again, for cause confusing!

-B2679


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting with Ms Smith

Hello! I am very very very sorry for not upload any new chapter for mouths! I am very busy while in college, I have no time to write my fanfictions. You have no idea how much stress I have, I have working on two final projects and ready for big test. I am happy that I don't failed any class. Once again, I am very sorry for keep you waiting.

Again, I will fix my mistakes when I find more.

Enjoys! - B2679!

* * *

Chapter 4: Meeting with Ms. Smith

"Honey! I am home!" my dad enters the room. He holds three fast food bags. It happens few minutes later after Thamina's family move in.

"Dear! What is take you and others so long?" my stepmom and I walk down the stair. "Sorry! Sorry! We just can't decide what we will have for lunch and we decide hamburgers will do for now." my dad show fast food bags. "Will you call all kids to come down and eat their lunch?" my dad ask my stepmom. "I will!" She return to up the stairs. "We will eat our lunch in dinner room. Next time, we could let your mom make foods for us. She will make great foods!" my dad walk into another room, dinner room."

My dad is not only come back, all adults who go to meeting are come back too. I can tell who parents are belonged to because of their easy-to-note feathers.

Werewolf woman and tall Native American enters, it's Lopo and Lupu's mom and dad.  
Then I hear Lopo and Lupu running down the stair and jump into their parents's arms.

"Who let the werewolf boys out?" their mom joking. "Mom! We made new friend! His name is Sarkis!" Lupu and Lopo points at me. "He even let us play Wolfborne! It's fun and..."

"You play Wolfborne? I told you, boys! You are not allowed play it!" Their mom rise her voice.  
"Yamka, it's just video game. You are overeaten sometime." their dad smiles.

Lupu and Lopo's parents's name is Yamka and Ouray. Yamka is female werewolf from Africa and Ouray is human native American from USA.

"It's not scary or too violent! Wolfborne is only video game!" Lupu said. "And it can be play with two players!" Lopo smiles. Their mom look at her twins, " _Sign_ , okay. I will allow you play this game." She pats Lopo's hair. "Yeah!" Lupu and Lopo rises their craws in victory.

Another parents enter, serouis-look man with few hairs on chain chin in white coast holds shark mermaid in his arms.  
"Gisann, you have to use wheel-"  
"Shut yer mouth, Pretty boy!" She growls. "Gisann the Shadow need no wheelchair! I have you and we are unstopped!"

"Yes, yes, but what if I get sick? Who will holds you?" He shoots piercing question at his wife. "Tsh! Davy the Doctor, once again win this time. I will use whatever-what-name-wheel-thing!" she crossed her arms.

It's must be Naia's mom and dad.

Then four more people enter.

"My, my, What a beautiful house!" slim woman with half white and black mask in fine clothes said. Her mask change to smile mask. "See? I knew you will love it!" Man in black casual clothes and blue jeans return smile to her. He looks like bad boy type to me.

It's easy, they are Ichtaca's parents.

"But what about our daughter? I did not think she like it all at."

"I knew it's too rush for her, but you knew we have no choice." her husband said.

See-through ghost in old school clothes, almost same as Ether's clothes and woman in goth-rock fashion holds lunch boxes for others.

"Maybe I should cancel his punish, it's our first day in our new house!" ghost said as he flaws along his wife. "I think so. We could talk him after lunch." his wife agrees.

Next last two parents, Nishant and Mayra's dad and mom.

Nishant's dad is batfolk and mom is human, Mayra's dad is witc-I mean wizard and which make her mom, human.

"I hope Nishant don't mind about moving-" "Hiuto! You worrying too much, he told us he can't wait to move here when we was back at our old home, remember?" batfolk's human wife reminds him.  
" _Sign_... You know I always worrying about our son's future!"

Batfolk man have big glasses like Nishant's, he is shorter than his wife. His wife, blonde hair and wear clothes look like from Indiana Jones movie.

"She better not play around with my works. She has no idea how much dangerous it is!" Man in classic wizard clothes, purple wizard hat and long rode. He had very red hair and small goatee.

It takes me seconds to note his skin is not normal, color of his skin is mix white and bit purple which make it hard to see from far away. "Give her chance, even if she does. She always clean up after blow up stuffs." his wife laughing. "It's no laugh matter! What if she uses my rare herbs? It's would take me mouths to find them again!"

Unfortunately, I only knew Lupu & Lopo and Naina's parnets's name. I could ask the rest when I have a chance...

I see an unfamiliar woman in black suit with black glasses stand by the door, smile. That's Ms. Smith, my dad and step-mom talk about. She walks to me, knee down. "Hey, Sarkis."

"Huh? How did find out my name?" I ask, I am not really surprise by this. I mean, she is working with government or some MIB stuff! "It's very simple, I read file about life of Sarkis." she jokey. "Just kidding! Your new mom and dad talk about you since I meet them 3 years last. I believe you may have hard time to accept the fact your new mom is Liminal."

Hard time to accept my new mom and the fact that my new mom is monster?

"Yes... I guess so. But I did not hate her." I give her honest answer. Tell you a truth. "I mean I never have moth monster mom before..."

"Bombyx mori or Silk moth specie, belong to Moth family. And you could start use word Liminal instead monster. They don't like it very much if you call them monster... less you want to get ate by them." She toys with me again. "It's good to hear that you not hate your new mom... but do you get along with liminal kids like yourself?"

I shrug "Uh... I only know them for few hours."

"Great!" She stands up. "I am hunger, why don't we continue after lunch? Use your time to get know with others." She winks me and walking to the kitchen room with rest of adults.

She _going_ be pain in the neck!

* * *

So I am here, in dinner room. I am sits between of twin werewolfs and Nishant. Lupu and Lopo are the noisiest eater in dinner room. "Lupu and Lopo, don't eat too fast!" their mom scolds them. "Okay!" they said and restart chew noisily. I don't really mind this, I keeping eat my hamburger and fires. Nishant just look at his hamburger, why he doesn't eat it? "Nishant, your hamburger will become cold soon if you not eat it." I remind him. "It's good?" he asks me. "It's not just "good" it IS great fast food in the world!" I take another bite my hamburger.  
"Go ahead, eat it." I encourage him. Nishant pick up hamburger and take bit bite. His eye become bright, "Whoa! It's so great! I love it!" he clews down it. "It's your first time to eat hamburger?" I ask.

"Yes, we used to live in Australia before we move here. Most of time I eat tasty fruits and sometime bugs. We live in the wild, we did not have the house or luxury things humans have but we own jeep car. We always on moving across Australia."  
"It's must be hard for you."  
"Hard? No, no, it's most awesome even we do! We see many animals, meet tribes, and flying around!"

" _Ahem_ " Ms. Smith get stand up at end of long table and everyone are see at her.

(Did I mention that dinner room and table is ridiculous long?)

"After long 2 hours of meeting, I would like to congratulate to everyone on your Marriage license. Now all of you are official wife and husband!" She rises her coffee. I turn to my dad and stepmom, they hug each other... they are very happy. I look at every parents, they are also very happy too.

"Also, I like to congratulate Mr. Adrian and Mrs. Kilo as one of human families to adoption Liminal child!" She rises her coffee again, everyone cheering... and I am already cheering. However, Thamina look not really happy about it...  
"From today and rest; this house will be your new home until new bill passes. Now, let's eat!" She sits down and drink her coffee.

When everyone done with eating, I decide to help clear up the table with others. "There." my stepmom hand me one red and one blue trash bags. "Make sure put them in same color of garbage can. They are on back of our house." I nod and step out the outside.

* * *

I find 5 big trash cans, there color for each one: red, blue, green, yellow, and black. I don't see so many house own 5 trash cups. Whatever, I put trash bags in right color trash can.

 _Growl_

I heard something growls at me. It is come from inside black trash cup with small sign on black trash can read "Food Waste". Black trash can start to shake forward and back violently, I become bit scared. I think wild animal is trapped there, I carefully move forward to it.

Before I can peek inside, monster treasure thing leaps at me! Thankful, I move out way of whatever it. Monster treasure thing lands and turn to me, growls. I never see monster that looks like treasure.

Monster Treasure's body is very shine blue with hint gold lines around the body, there are the lock on chest. It has wide mouth full of teethes and tongue is out.

" _Growl_ " monster treasure growls at me again. "Uh..." I tried to say something but monster treasure changes at me! I dodge again, monster treasure miss me but at cost I fall down.

Monster treasure look back, and changes at me again. I should roll away this moment but I am too slow, I was freeze in scared and let fate decides. Monster treasure, then goes to my left side and licks the dirty ground, that weird behavior had left me confused.

Monster treasure turns to me with tongue out, that is when I see small pieces of hard sour candies on monster treasure's tongue!

Then I remember; I save some my favorite hard sour candies in my pocket! I forget about it when we leave our old home. Monster treasure clewing down hard sour candies and make weird noise like "Jik" "Jik" "Jik" or something. Once monster treasure ate all hard sours candies, it looks around for more candies.

"Oh, you like hard sour candies?" I ask it, but it not answers me. I check my pocket to see if I have more and I feel 5 candies. "Hey! Do you want more candies?" I hold up one candy, I hide other 4 candies. Monster treasure stops what it doing and look at me... it smiles and licks its mouth.

This time, monster treasure don't change at me, it is stepping edge left and right toward me.  
When it gets closer to me, I throw candy into it's mouth. " _Chew Chew Chew_ " monster treasure clew down candy again.  
I wonder why it like my hard sour candies? "More?" I grabbed two more candies. Monster treasure swallows and nods at me! I tossed candies at the air, it catches candies with tongue.

Monster treasure make humble noise as it clewing candies. I throw my last two candies on ground, "Here, it's all I have. You could go back whatever you come before someone sees you." I said before I go back. But monster treasure grabbed last two candies and swallows, start to following me. "Whoa! Whoa! You can't come with me!" I tried to shoo away it but it walks to my leg and rugs against it. "What are you now? Cat?" I get small annoying monster treasure's weird behavior.

" _Wwwwwmmmmm_ " monster treasure make weird noise again, it sounds ALMOST like cat's meow. I give up, "Okay you can come with me but don't blame on me if they chase away you."

* * *

"I am back." I said when I enter my home. My stepmom just done clearing dishes come out the kitchen, "Sarkis, what's take you..." Stepmom freezes when she sees sight of monster treasure.  
"Wh-wh-what is this?" my stepmom become scared. "I dunno, it follows me to here." I said with calm face. "Uh... come here, please. It's look very danger." my stepmom step back few times.

"Calm down, it's not dangerous or something. It's act like lost cat than..." before I finish my words. Ms. Smith enters. "Hey, do you have more... shit!" She fast get out her gun and points at it. "GET AWAY FROM IT!" Ms. Smith screams at me. "But..."

"COME HERE NOW! IT'S THING IS DANGEROUS!" she shouts back at me. "But it's not attack me, I think it like me now!" I smooching monster treasure's top. "It also like my sour candies!"

Ms. Smith's scream cause all kids in house come in this room. **(Just NOT ask me why the rest of adults not come down!)**

First person come which surprise me, Naia. **(I mean she's mershark without wheelchair!)**

"What the... TREASURE!" Naia's eye changes to gold coins.  
"YOU, STAY!" Ms. Smith scream at her.  
Then I see my dad running to my stepmom, "Honey, what's wrong...HUH?" he looks at monster treasure. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING?" my dad step font of my stepmom and wide his arms to protect her.

Lupu and Lopo running down the stair like wild wolfs, they see the monster treasure and me. "Oh no! It's the MONSTER!" Lupu points at it. "We gotta help Sarkis and destroy that monster then..." before Lopo can finish his sentence, Ms. Smith put down her feet loudly.

Ether and Nishant come down, Ichtaca and Mayra follows after them. "I hear someone scream! What's happen here... what's that next to you, Sarkis?" Nishant ask me calmly. "I have no idea, it's follows me." I answers calmly like him, I mean it don't seem too dangerous to me anymore. "Ooh! Monster treasure, here?" Mayra surprises. Ichtaca fast hides behind Mayra's back.

"CALM THE HECK DOWN AND LET ME TAKE CARE OF IT!" Ms. Smith lost her cool.

Everyone stops panicking. "Sarkis, tell me... where you find that mimic?"

"Mimic? It's name of it?" I ask. "Yes. Now tell me where do you find it?" Ms. Smith points at Mimic.  
"In the back, where trash cans are." I give her what she wants to hear. "Good, did it tried to hurt you?" she asks me another question. "It's what I think at first. But I find out it's hunger and he ate all my hard sour candies."

Ms. Smith holds her gun at mimic for few minutes... "Any odd behavior?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, did mimic behavior like...uh dog or cat?" she waiting for my answer. "If mimic make cat-like meow or "Jik" "Jik" "Jik" are courts for you?" I remember mimic's weird behavior.

Ms. Smith lows her gun and let breath out. "Thankful... it's not wild mimic." "Wild mimic?" I am confused. "Just... come with me in living room and I will talk about it."

* * *

I and mimic are sit the same sofa. Ms. Smith and I are look each other while the rest kids and my dad and stepmom are watch us from outside of room.

"Good thing it's not wild mimic, do you know mimic in RPG games?" I shake my head. "Okay, I will explain. There are two kinds of type of mimic, domestic and wild. Wild mimic are like stereotype RPG mimic, they will attack and kill anyone who foolish open or near them. They are very danger for kids like yourself, they can eat one kid in one bite! It's why I not want you near to it!"

"Really? It can eat me in one bite?"

"Hold on, I am not finished yet. Domestic mimics, on side... very oppose. Domestic mimics, like more "good" side of mimics. They almost acting like other pets, they will not attack anyone less you being mean to them and they only eat from nature ground like rock, gems, and sands. They love to eat anything that tough to chew like hard candies... also surge and sour!"

"Oh, that's why it like my hard sour candies!" I understand now.

"Most of them exiled from group for many reasons: they can be too weak, wandering away from their group, etc. However, real reason they get exiled is because of their colors. Take good look at mimic's colors."

"It's bright blue with gold lines?" I look at mimic's body. "Look closer." she said. I look closer mimic's surface... I see very small blue gemstones like serendibite, benitoite and sapphires! "I see gemstones!"

"GEMSTONES?" Naia screams from outside of room and her eyes become gemstones this time.

"Yes, gemstones. Only domestic mimic have gemstones while wild mimic have nothing but wood, street, iron, or gold. They become so jealous of them, they chase them away. If they see them; they will try to kill them, steal their gemstones and put gemstones into their mouth for themselves and... next prey." she ends her sentence with spooky voice.

"Wow! Wild mimics really that hostile? I don't know there are kind liminal..."

"Of course, they are rare and they only can be found in ruins or old underground cites. I don't know where this mimic come from. But I believe it may get exiled from group and go up the surface to find foods since it don't welcome to group anymore."

I look at mimic again... "So, what you going doing with mimic?" I ask.

"You can take care of it." She said with smiles. I dropped my jaw.

"WWWHAAAT?" all kids and my dad and stepmom scream. "I see no hurts to let it live with us. Mimic can live up for almost 100 years. And I think it's time to give it a name, we can't always called "it" "She pats mimic's head.

"Why don't we let kids make decide?" she rises her hand to show the sign it's okay for them to enter living room. "Yap!" Lupu & Lopo are first kids to enter. They pets mimic's head so hard. "What will we going name it" Lopo asks Lupu. "Rock the mimic!" he rises his arm.

"NO!" Naia dragging herself and hug around the mimic, "Me treasure! I goin' name it, Empire the Gold!" she smirks at mimic with eyes full of geed. "No fair! I have better name!" Mayra enter the room. "Since it's very pretty treasure, it's have to be girl name... uh..." she forgets.

"I believe the mimic could be name, Thisavro!" Nishant the batfolk boy flew over adults and lands next to me. "NO!" Lupu, Lopo, and Naia said. "Why don't? I mean its mean Treasure in Greek, Thisavro and I think it's suits to our mimic."

"What about Diamond Knight?" Ether come out anywhere which cause everyone jump back. "Diamond Knight? Don't make me laugh!" someone from the ceiling. We look up, Thamina stand upside down.

"Did you watch us from the ceiling?" I ask her. "Yes and no one wake up me until someone screams." She slips down with her web and lands, "Be honor, all of your name idea are awful!" She turns to mimic.  
"How's Nini sound?" she smiles.

"You just change M with N in mimic word!" read from Ichtaca's notebook. She scares all kids and me by come out anywhere!  
"Ah! Don't scared us, Ichtaca! I almost get heart attack!" I said. Ichtaca's mask change to sad mask, she writes another one, "Sorry! But I think better name for mimic is Opaiua!"

"Hey! Rock is better!" Lupu shout.

"Empire the Gold!"

"Thisavro!"

"Diamond Knight!"

" _NINI!_ "

" **Opaioa** "

"Maybe it's Holly! No, it's too common name!" Mayra still thought about names.

Kids start to heat up over some stupid names. "Children! Children, you need stop it!" my stepmom try to stop pointless fight but they don't listen to her.

"Hey, kid." Ms. Smith calls me. "You better stop them before they get in real fighting." Ms. Smith winks me. "You know them better than others. Even just few hours is enough for you to get them know."

Kids look each other in anger and ready to change to attack mood. I sighs and get stand up. "Lopo, Lupu, Nishant, Naia, Mayra, Ether, Ichtaca, and Thamina... LISTEN UP!"

All kids drops what they doing and turns to me. I was freeze for few moments before I get my act up; "Look, I knew it's hard to choose names. But... don't you think it's kind stupid to get work over on names? I mean, you look ready to get in us trouble! Fighting over stupid names!"

Everyone look around nervously. "You can't always solve problems with force! We are here to be friends, not enemies! We have to work together, if we want to find great name for our mimic, we need to remember this mimic don't belong to me, his, her, you, or them! This mimic is belong to our, our!  
I want to you to remember one word: family. This mimic don't go anywhere but here, why? Because it is our family now and we have to share! I will spells one name for mimic... Benito the mimic and it's is final decide!"

Everyone stay silent for minute... "Benito? I like it!" Lopo and Lupu nods each other. "I and Lupu votes name Benito!"

"Hmm, name of gemstone... Kay!" Naia rises her arm. "Agree" Nishant rises his wing too. Ether, Mayra, and Ichtaca then joins in. "Better than my name idea..." Thamina rolls her eyes and rises her hand.

"Now we all agrees, and we welcome Benito to our family!" I hugs our new pet; Benito the mimic. Then everyone applause.

* * *

I left the rest kids playing with our new pet, "Bravo." Ms. Smith hand me a big book. "A gift for you." A book's title is "Big Guide Book to Liminal Species: Kids Edition!"

"It will be useful for you to learn about liminal species." I grabbed it and open it. This book is full of history, cultural, and many more for each Liminal species! My stepmom's specie is there!

"Uh... thank you for book and help me." I bows. "Ha, I done nothing, kid. You does it yourself." she said.

"I always knew you will be perfect model for them... and leader." she take off her glasses. "Look in last of page and use it if you are in reaaaally trouble and you maybe luck enough to meet my squad." She put on glasses. "Gakinu and Ronald, we will meet again. Good luck with your love life!" she jokey before leave our home.

What Ms. Smith left in last page of book is her phone number. I wonder myself: do I really need it someday?


	6. Chapter 5: The Duel (Part:1)

Hey, guys. I am sorry for not update new chapter for looong time! I am still busying with my life and college but it will not stop me from writing! I hope you enjoys new chapter, once again I will fix my mistakes when I find one.- **B2679**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Duel with Mershark-girl Part:1**

I am in my bed and I can't stop reading my new book, "Big Guide Book to Liminal Species: Kids Edition!" from Ms. Smith.  
I am reading about Shark Merfolks, and they have long history with pirates. Heck, I don't believe it! It said that Blackbeard had a secret Shark Mermaid wife, why is it not in our history books? I mean it's great piece of history!

 _"Most Shark Merfolks are mentally weak, it may due that shark merfolks almost have no school-like activities. They teach their children what they need to survive in the ocean: hunting, crafts, and stealing. Shark Merfolks have no true homeland; they always adventure around the world with their pods and set their new home wherever they are. They can stay on land longer than most merfolks, however they will need use lotion to avoid get too dried and their skin is rusty like sharks..."_

Whoa, they don't need go to school and they always on moving? It's so cool! I could read more about Shark Mermaid but I skip to Werewolf page, I want to learn about other species.

 _"Werewolf is a wolf-like omnivore species, they almost have no connection with Kobold despitehaving similar feathers. Werewolf species are more human-like than Kobold, they have wolf-like paws on hands and feets, long fur tail, and wolfs ear which make them able to hear six miles away like a wolf. Weakness to silver does not exist and only in video games or movies. (Do not try use silver on Werewolf!) They are famous for high speed and great strength, adult werewolf can rip off someones arm easily. Once again, unlike werewolfs in movie or video games; Full moon have no effects on werewolf however, most of them have many Holidays on under the full moon while in spring or winter season."_

I turn the page to page...

 _Batfolk have many sub-species, some of them eating fruits, blood, bugs, meat, fish, or anything same what we eat... Half-Ghost is rare species when human and ghost fall love, unlike real ghosts; they cannot do what they can do but they still have ghost power from their ghost father or mom... Witches and Wizards are same species, Witch for female and Wizard for male. They often mistake for human due to human-look, and able to live a nomral life with humans. Some of them have light color skin like green, blue, purple, red, or pink..._

I stop on the page about large arachne breed.

 _Large Arachne Breed is sub-specie of Arachne, many people believe they are prone to anger and may aggressive if not caution; however, its half-truth. Not all large arachne breed is aggressive or prone to anger, most of them live in wild dry lands or jungle where people rarely touch their land. They are just shy species whom never see humans or other species before. Large arachnes hair is very soft, but its not recommend to touch their hair without their permission, it can cause them become aggressive and their hair is Urticating hair, which may cause your skin become itchy, could be very dangerous to people allergic to Urticating Hair. They are very strong and have the venom in their fangs but its not strong or harmful..._

I hear my door opening. I put down my book and I see my stepmom stands there. "Uh... do I bother you?" she looks at me nervous. "Not all at. What's wrong?"  
She smiles and walk to side of my bed. "Nothing, I come here to checks you. So how's your first day here?" she asks me. "Not bad. I still... you know to get used with mon-Liminals around here." I almost said "monster" instead "Liminal". It makes my stepmom laugh. "Not worry about it, I did not mind it... Oh! I going ask you what breakfast you want for tomorrow morning?"

"Breakfast?" she goes make breakfast for me tomorrow? "What about Pancakes?" I always love pancakes and they are very easy to make. "Pancakes? I always want to try this! I will make some for you and dad in the morning." She sound very excited, she looks my book and pick up it. "Big Guide Book to Liminal Species: Kids Edition?" She open it and turns the pages.

"Silkmoth is sub-specie from Moth family species. Silkmoth species is known for produce the silk; thank to them, they have find way to stop killing silkworms for raw silk and allow silkworms survive and produce more silks due to their special medicine. Female Silkmoth laid the eggs after mate-" Her face become red and closes book. "Is this book really for kids?" she doubles. "Ms. Smith give it to me, she said it would help me deal with liminal kids."

"How kind of her! But I still not sure about that book... Ah! Your new pet will..." Benito the Mimic enters through the door, walking nosily to my side of bed. " Live with us. I wonder it's really okay to let mimic live with us."  
" _Wwwmmm_ " Benito make his/her home on my left side of bed. My stepmom check my clock, 10:00. "10:00? Sarkis and Benito, it's time to go sleep." she tricked my blanket. "Good night, my dear son and have sweet dream." she kisses my forehead. "Goodnight... mom." I said before she turns off the light and closes the door.

I look at Benito, he's already asleep fast...

 _Yaaawm_

I start to feel sleepy... I closed my eyes and dream.

* * *

 **Gakinu**

I take peek my son's room once more, he falls asleep fast. I smile. "Good night." I whisper him and closed the door slowly. I walk back to kitchen room, my husband is waiting there. "Is he sleeping now?" my dear husband ask me. "Yes and Benito is sleeping next to him." I sit the chair next to my husband. "Tell me, why did you take mimic in our home? Don't Sarkis announces Benito is belonged to everyone few hours last?" My husband laughs, "Why don't? We don't make decide where Benito going stay, even we not have a pet house for him yet!" He grabbed the book. "This law book stated that liminal pet-type could stay inside and they cannot let go anywhere without owner; also, they must have the collar with name, address, and phone number."

"Oh dear, we need buy collar for Benito. But what kind of collar? Benito is not dog or cat." Benito is too big to wears the normal collar. "No problem! I will call her again and ask about the custom-made collar tomorrow." my husband give me thumb up. I laugh at his silly gesture, that's why I love him. "It's get kind late. We could go sleep now."  
My husband nods, we get up and push back the chairs and go sleep.

* * *

My name is Gakinu, I am Sarkis's new mother and I am Silkmoth; sub-specie from Moth family species. Be honor, I am very nervous about being his new mother. Since I married to my beloved, Ronald and he shows me picture of his son, I fall love with my new son. You know, I always want children of mine... and I get my wish. Of course, I want more than one child. However, due to the contract; my husband can't tell about Sarkis me and I can't allow meet my new son. I believe it's may good thing... how would he reacts that his father get married to Liminal specie and she's his mother now? We have to keep our marriage in secret for three years until they called us and told us that we can tell everyone and allows me to meet my dear son! Also, they allow our families to meet each other.

It's only one day and one by one I become closer to my son. I hope he did not hate me for keep secret about our marriage or being complicity different race.

* * *

The sunrise's ray touch my face, I open my eyes. I look at my sleeping husband. _Its morning already? I better make pancakes for boys._ I stretch, step off my bed and walk to the kitchen. I was caught by surprise, Sarkis already wake up and is watching TV. "Good morning." He said. "What time is now?" I ask. "7:30 AM" he answers back. "I think everyone still sleeping, when I step out of our room, I swear I can hear werewolves brothers' super loud snoring under the floor!" He cleans his right ear. "It's hurts my ears!"

"I see. I will go ahead and prepare breakfast." I turn to the kitchen, I get everything I need to make pancakes...

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Oh? Someone is knocking our door at 7:30 in morning? "Sarkis, do you mind go see who's it?" I ask him. "It's probably Lopo and Lupu? I get feel they will come again to play Wolfborne game again." He stands up and walk to the door. "Who's this?" he asks.

"ARRRRRR! Get out ya butt! Ya dirty cowardly challenger!" girl's voice shouted through the door and hit Sarkis's ears. "Hey! Keep it down! You are being too loud!" he screams. "Shut ya mouth! I'm waiting for you and you are late!" she screams back. "For what?" Sarkis look confused.

"OUR DAMN DUEL! YA BETTER GET YA BUTT OUT BEFORE I COME IN AND STEAL YA BUTT!" voice's volume gone up. That's when I realize this voice.

"It's Naia, correct?" I step in. "Naia the Seven Ocean!" she tried corrected me. "Naia, it's not nice to scream at someone." I hope it calms down her. "But... we have to do the duel!" she turns down her volume but still sound angry. "The duel? That one I suppose bring weapon like you said yesterday?" Sarkis said.  
Then I notice we talking Naia thought the door and we not let her in yet! "Naia, why don't you come in and we will talk about "duel" inside?" "Sarkis, let her in."

* * *

 _CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP!_ "Your pancakes are so _GOOD_!" Naia champing on pancakes nosily. Sarkis watches her, freeze. "You just ate SIX pancakes?" We watching Naia eating until there nothing to eat on plates. "Sorry! I am so hungry and my parents still sleeping, they don't very morning people! Like my ma said: _"We, Shark Merfolks always have the endless stomach; we shall eating everything until there nothing to eat!"_ She stands up with her saber rises. "Wow! That's why you eat so much!" I praise her. "Heh! Heh! It's nothing to Shark Merfolks!" She laughs. "By way, can you tell me what you mean "duel"?" Sarkis asks her, start eating his pancakes.

"Ya know ya could ask me yesterday? But whatever, I am going tell you what the duel is!" She points him with her saber.  
"Since the Pirate Age when, we, Shark Merfolks, meet the walker-land like yourself for first time... must accept the DUEL to fight for the glory and shame!"

Fight? I don't like kind of this game. "Naia, I don't allow it. I don't want anyone get hurt..."

"No! No! No one will gets hurts! Heck, ever I don't want get in deep trouble for this!" Naia said. "Our folks used to fight to death from long ago... and they change rules, they use the duel to..."

"What they use the duel for?" Sarkis asks. "TO FIND STRONGEST AND BEST MATE FOR THE CREW!" Naia smiles. "In the duel, you have to fight each other with your fake weapons! Two fighters must hit other each to get points, fighter who get most points is winner!"  
"It's have six golden rules:  
 _Number 1: No real weapons or guns, the duel accepts only fake close-combat weapons._  
 _Number 2: You get points by hit piece of body: Chest and Leg/tail: 1 point, Hands or Shoulder: 2 points, and Nose is worth 5 points! BUT you can't hit head, neck, or low area which you use when you need go bathroom ya know?_  
 _Number 3: To challenges the walker-land, they must be same or near age of mine!_  
 _Number 4: If they refuse, they shall marked with curse sign until they accept the duel..._ "

"What the curse? I don't believe in the curse!" Sarkis annoyed. "I am about get the good piece! The curse for those who refuses: They shall become virgin for the rest of life!" she laughing. "What if they are fine with it?" Sarkis shoots the good question. "Then challenger will force him/her to fight! This curse does take effects on challenger too!"

"Now back to rules! Number 5: The duel must be on between land and ocean! For last rule: If challenger wins, loser must join the crew or ELSE! However, IF challenger lost... winner must make decide what they will take from challenger, like their treasure!"

"Why did you choose me?" Her saber get closer to Sarkis's throat. "Yes, my father is first walker-land I meet... but you, Sarkis; is first walker-land who is same as my age!"

"How old are you?" Sarkis asks. "I am 8 years old."  
"Also, I am too, 8 years old! I know I make right choose to challenge you." She shows big smile, full sharp teethes. "WHAT?" Sarkis's eyes open wide. "Your mom told me your age after we meet for first time!"

Sarkis turns to me, unhappy. "It's truth?"

Oops... I remember, when Sarkis leaves the house to throw away the trashes. Naia come to me and asks me what his age. "Oh... yes. I think she just curious. I am very sorry!"  
"It's okay, mom. It is not your fault, you don't know what she's up." He sighs. "Alright, I will accept your challenge."

"GOOD! Now it's time for second set of rules!" She reaches something in her pocket. "What? Second rules? I thought..." Second rules caught Sarkis's guard down. "It's called six vows rules! It will make us fair and square!" Naia giggles and get out a paper from her pocket. "There, read it and sign it with your blood!" Sarkis and I start read the six vows rules.

* * *

 _I vow I shall not run away like coward, may the curse get me if I do!_

 _I vow I shall not break the six golden rules._

 _I vow I will respect my challenger(Fighter if you are challenger.) and keep my promise._

 _I vow I will NOT hit head, neck, or private parts of body._

 _I vow I will take my reward no matter what, ever if I not want to._

 _Most import vow is I shall not kill anyone, only hurt!_

* * *

"Are you done? Then cut your thumb with this knife!" Naia holds the knife! Where does she hide it, since it's danger to play sharp knifes, I take it from her. "No knife! It's can hurt you and Sarkis!"

"But it's belong to me! Ma said I am going need it to survival!" Naia tried get it back. "I will give you back after you and Sarkis done with the duel!" I put it on top of fridge where she can't reach it and I pick up red pen on tablet. "Use this, please." I hand red pen to Naia. she grumps as she take red pen, "Better than nothing, here! You going sign it first!" Naia toss red pen to Sarkis. Sarkis caught it in air, writes his name on paper and hand to her. Naia write her name and put the paper in her pocket. "Now we are fair and square! We can..." Naia, noticed something miss from Sarkis.

"WEAPON! Where's your weapon? Last day, I told you to get your weapon!" she waves her saber. "We can't start the duel without weapon!" Sarkis go back to his room. I hear him digs down something. He come back with big NERF gun. "This is good?" he smiles. "NO! HECK NO!" she throws her arms swing around. "But you said I need weapons!" He points out. "Rules! It said melee-only weapons! Swords, Axes, Spears, anything that close-combat! But no firsts, my dad and mom don't going like it if I return home with black-pea eye!" she become angry.

"Oh... Be right back!" he goes back to his room, in next minute he come back with fake beam sword. "Now we are good?" He shows it to Naia. "Let me see!" Naia take it off Sarkis's hand and checks it. She smells, swing around, and get close it. "What the heck kind of sword this is?" she never sees that kind of toy before? "Beam sword. Also, called lightsaber or lighting sword. Did you see "Star Wars" movie?" he said. "Mmm... never heard of it... Alright, I will allow it!" she throws it back to him.

"Now pick up me and go to the beach, they don't going wait for us!" Naia said. "WHAT? I have to lift you and walk all way down the beach?" Sarkis get stands up. "Why don't you use the wheelchair?" Naia rises her saber and points at Sarkis. "Don't ya dare! If you ever try..."

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

I run to the door and opens, it's Naia's father, Davy Bay. "Is my daughter here?" he asks me. "Oh, yes. She going..." "Yes, I knew the duel, right? It's how I meet my wife and it's worth it." he smiles and step in. "Naia, I had been looking for you!" He picked her up and put her on his shoulder. "Your wheelchair is here and don't escape this time." he smiles, Naia's drops her jaw. "NO! NO! Ya can't do this to Naia the Seven Ocean!" She swing her tail wide left and right, yet her father holds her tighter and turns toward the door. "Don't worry about the duel, you and Sarkis still can have the duel... AFTER you sit down on the wheelchair!" he laughs.

 _CHOMP!_ Naia bites his father's shoulder! I and Sarkis were shocked to see it. "Don't worry guys, I'm prepared for this. I put the protect-body pad on my shoulder." he said with a blank face as if he had already seen it before. "Shall we go see Naia's wheelchair?" he smiles to me and Sarkis. "Okay!" Sarkis can't wait to see Naia's reaction to wheelchair and follows him, it's such a strange morning... but, its interesting living together with Humans and Liminal Species, right? I smile at Sarkis and follow him.


	7. Chapter 6: The Duel (Part:2)

Chapter 6: The duel with mershark-girl (Part: 2)

 **Sarkis**

I pushing the wheelchair down the sand path to beach, Naia crossed her arms, unhappy. "Don't be mad! At least your dad and mom let use do duel... even it's somewhat danger!" I smile at her.  
"SHUT UP! I hate it!" she swing her tail up and down in anger. "Naia, without it, you would have to crawls everywhere. Why you not want the wheelchair?" my mom, Gakinu asks. "It going make me look weak! I can build my strong if I have to drag myself to everywhere! Naia the Seven Ocean need no wheelchair!" Naia crosses her arms again. "Your dad say you need use it or he will not let us go!" I remind her.  
"Fine! Fine! I will be obey for day, Hm!" she lifts her nose up. As we walking, we get closer to the beach. However, Naia look not in high moral enough. I look at her wheelchair and her... and I get good idea to cheer up her, I just not like to see people angry or sad like Naia. "Hey Naia, I know you don't like your wheelchair. But! Don't it make kind of uh... your first ship?" Naia's fin ears rises. "I mean, all over it's YOUR wheelchair, you can custom it to match your..."

"IT'S AWESOME IDEA! Why don't I think about it!? You are right, this wheelchair is MINE and I going make it look ship! Thank you much, mate!" she laughs. It makes me feel so good and my mom notice this, she smiles at me. Naia, then tipping me. "Now, can you move bit faster? The crowds don't going wait for us!" Naia get out her saber and points the beach. "FORWARD!" she orders "What are the crowds..." I was about ask this question but she keeps tipping me with her saber. "I said FORWARD!" she repeats. "Go on, Sarkis. I will catch up you." my mom said, I turn to Naia. "Okay, hold on!" I get heat up and push the wheelchair with all my strong.

"Why are they here?" first thing I ask when Naia and I reach the beach, twin werewolf brothers, Lopo and Lupu, Nishant the batboy, he is sleeping stand up! He looks very tired, look like Naia pulls him out of bed. Not just them, Thamina and Ichtaca are here too. Ether and Mayra are anywhere to be see. "Hey! Where's that ghost-boy and witch girl?" Naia looks around. "They don't come all at, Mayra need help her dad with something and Ether still sleep, I tried wake up him and I can't touch him all at!" Thamina said.

"Lazybones!" Naia growls. Well, forget about them and let the game start!" Naia jumps off her wheelchair and places the sand with her tail stand up! "Alright, ya see: Third set of rule and final one: Judge of Crowds!" she smiles. "WHAT? There are more rules? Why you don't..." Why the heck she not tell me about final rules BEFORE we come here? "This rules is NOT for us! We going need judges and they going be judges!" She turns to the rest of monsterkids. "All right! Listen up ya sleepyheads! Since all ya are here, now you shall become our judge- Nishant! Wake up, ya lazy-bone!"  
Naia's loud voice cause Nishant wake up and fall down. "Huh? It's nightfall yet?" Nishant take long yawn and get up slowly. "You better listen what I said or I will make you walk the plank!" She holds him with her saber at his neck. He gives her the blank face. "Do you knew Batfolk can fly ever if they are bigger and taller than harpies?" "What ya talk about?" she asks. Nishant sighs, "If you make me walk the plank, I can jump off the plank and flaw away?"

There are silent moment between Naia and Nishant. "O-O-Of course! It's kind stupid, I am going ties your little wings and..." "Then I will cut off the rope with my claws."  
"Then I will replace the rope with chains!"  
"And I will swim in ocean until I find way to untie chains."  
"Before you do it, you going swim with heavy rock on your back!"

They shooting back for while... I don't want stand around to see their argue become longer. "CAN WE STOP ARGUE AND GET ON WITH IT!" I scream at both. Thankful, Naia and Nishant stops their stupid argue. "Grrrr! We will finish our argue after the duel!" Naia rises her fist at Nishant. She hops to me and face the monsterkids. "Like I said. All ya will become judges and you will watch us fighting for GLORY AND SHAME!" She rises her saber at the sky.

Then there's silent...

"Uh... what are we doing as judges?" Ichtaca write down her notebook and show to Naia. "Oh! Yes! I almost forget to explain rules to ya'all!" She then explains them everything about being judge of us... Skip this, it's too long and bored to write!

* * *

At finally, Naia and I are face-to-face by between sea and sand. "Judges" aka Monsterkids, again also aka Liminal kids... you know what? I stay with Monsterkids, Liminal kids sound kind lame.

"I hope ya remember the rules!" Naia swing her saber at the air. "No hit head, neck, or private body part, No run away, and lost battle, I join your squad, I win, I must take something from you as reward, and no kill, right?" I smug. "Good, Good, mate. Don't expect me easy on you..."

"Hey! Hey! Wait for me! I want to see your first duel!" someone screams.

Naia and I look where scream from, I see my mom pushing Gisann's wheelchair, she is waving. In the case you don't know, Gisann is Naia's mom. Benito the mimic is walk along my mom too.

"Hi, sorry to keep you wait. Naia's mom want see her daughter's first in the duel." My mom rise her arm, in apology for late. "No problem, mom! We just about start!" I rise my arm in the return. "Grr! Ma, why ya always have to come to see me each time I do something for first time!" Naia cross her arms, grumpy. "Memories are mine only treasures! I don't going miss my chance to see my child grow up!" She grabbed her camera in back of her wheelchair. "Heck, I have no idea how useful wheelchair is until now! I am happy that I take picture of you sit on your wheelchair for first time... though you bite your dad many times! (At least he wears body-protect amour)." She starts video recording. "Kay, you may start your duel!" Naia growls, "Alright, ya ready?" She poses with her saber up. "Ready anytime!" I grip my beam sword with both my hands.

Nishant step in between Naia and me. He yawns before make announce, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to... _yawm_... the duel between Sarkis the human and Naia the shark..."

"NAIA THE SEVEN OCEAN!" Naia points her saber at him.

"Yes. Yes. Naia the seven ocean. Today, Naia had challenged Sarkis to fight for GLORY and _shame... yawm..._ " Nishant rubs his sleepy eyes. "There will be three rounds, 5 minutes each round. The one with the highest points in each round wins. Chest and Leg/tail worth 1 point. Hands or Shoulder are worth 2 points, and Nose is worth 5 points so keep your noses safe! But if they hit head, neck, or "private parts", they will lose 5 points..." His body move forward and back. " If they reach 10, max points, they win automatically or if time runs out, the one with the highest points in round is the winner... _now...please start the duel... I am very tirrred..._ " he falls with his face in the sand. Thanks to Lopo and Lupu, they run to him and drag him out of our area. "He's okay!" Lupu thumbs up us. "He is sleeping now! Please keep noise down if you can!" Lopo gives us "okay" sign.

"You pick Nishant out of revenge?" I think she did it on purpose. "Yea!" she smiles, she really has no shame?

* * *

Ichtaca holds up her paper with number "3", she is court down for us.

She and I stare each other, let me tell you... I have no idea how to fight.

 **(2)**

Since I watch that "Star War" movie, I only learn few of ticks.

 **(1)**

Yes, I am screw up... Still, it's long time since I play with others since I leave my old home. I guess it's worth to try.

 **(FIGHT!)** Ichtaca drop the paper and whistles.

Naia sudden jump and slides on THE wet sand! I realize the sand we stand is wet, now I learn why shark merfolks want the duel on between sea and land... and shark merfolks IS DIRTY FIGHTER.

I dodge Naia's attack by few inches. "Don't move around! I going make you MINE and only MINE rival!" Naia kick her tail to turn around and slide at me again! How I suppose hit her when she sliding around like wild seal? I tried to think, but it's too late. Naia caught me with her saber point my nose, it not touches my nose... yet.  
"Yes! Yes! Get him! GET HIM! MAKE HIM YOUR MEMBER!" Naia's mom raising her fists. Great, now she encourages her! "Aye Aye, Ma!" Naia turn her saber away from me and salutes at her mom. I see my chance, I move my beam sword slowly and touch her nose. "Poke!" I scream, she freezes and dropped her saber. "Do...you...touch...my...nose...?" she whispers to me. "Uh... Yes?" I put down my beam sword. "You...should...not...do...it!" her eyes look up and rapid blinking

"Are you okay?" I ask her, she still freezes and her face is red. "Don't worry about her! She will come out after she clams down. That's what happens when you rub shark merfolk's nose, our nose are sensitive. It feels very weird yet enjoyable to us!" Naia's mom give me thumb up.

"Yeah! Sarkis get 5 points for nose!" werewolf brothers said at same time and high-hand each other. Ichtaca draw something on her paper and show me.

 **Sarkis: 1**

 **Naia: 0**

Thamina just stare us with mean-look face with all her four black eyes.

* * *

It takes about 5 minute for Naia to clam down, we lost all our time and this is end of one round, I get one point for this round. She gave me death stare. "Don't even do it again EVEN!" She gets her face in my face. "It's totally weird and I HATE IT!" "Sorry. Sorry. I will don't do it again." I scratch my head. "Good! I will have my revenge in next round!" she growls at me.

We stand same place and this time werewolf brothers will count down for this round.  
"GET... READY...GOOOOO!" Lopo and Lupu howling.

I hold my beam sword tighter, wait for Naia's attack. As I expected, she does same jump and slide. However, before I dodge, she kicks the sand. Next thing, I get wet sand on my face. I tried clear off wet sand from my face. "Gotta!" I heard Naia before I feel someone tips my shoulder from back FIVE times... she gets 10 points from this. After I clear all sand on my face, "It's not fair!" I scream at her. "It's not against rules to throw sand at anyone." She laughing... she really IS DIRTY CHEATER!

"Ahhhhh!" Lopo and Lupu disappointed. "Tsk." one word from Thamina. Ichtaca's mask change to worry-look mask and pick up the paper:

 **Sarkis: 1**

 **Naia: 1**

* * *

Now we are at last round, I can't afford to lose again or I will join her for the rest of my life!  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ya ready to lose again and become part of my crew forever?" Naia smirks at me. I really need find out other way to beat her! I knew she will do that seal-thing again.

"Final round!" Werewolf brothers announces. "Three!"

I look around anything useful against her, I need find it before they hit zero!

"Two!"

Naia wiggles her body like cat ready to catches her food, to bring her final blow!

"One!"

I am sweating so much right now and I don't see anything that can help me! I take see the ocean for last time. If I am going lost, I want to... then I remember something from my old school? The ocean, the idea appear in my mind! It may sounds crazy but I decide to take risk, better to try than do nothing!

"FIGHT!"

"Kiss ye land-legs bye-bye!" before she jumps and slides, I turn tail and run to the ocean fast I can. "Catch me if you can!" I scream at her as I run. She stares me dumbfound. "Where are ya go!? DON'T RUN AWAY LIKE COWARD! I don't want catch that curse!" She, then jump and slides toward me with eyes of wrath. I ignore her warn and keep run. "Sarkis! What are you doing?" my mom calls me. "It gotta pretty interesting!" Naia's mom still recoding us. Lopo, Lupu, and Ichtaca were surprised. Thamina still wears her porker-face and Nishant still sleeping!

I get water up half of my body, I start to swimming. It's really cold! "COME BACK! YOU PROMISE-BREAKER! ARE YOU FORGET I AM DAMN MERFOLK? I WILL GET YOU IN MATTER SECONDS!" Naia drives into water and make much splashing as she swims to me! AND SHE'S FAST! I gotta swim hardest, swim for my LIFE! I push myself to the max! But it's no use, I become more tired each I kick.

She close, closer, and closest! I can see her come to me! I hear her words:

"FIRST THING I DO WHEN I GET YOU IS BUILD MY FIRST SHIP! Then... I will... make... you... "  
She turns from wrath merfolk to shaking cold merfolk, the bubbles come out her mouth.

" _Why... its... s-s-s-s-so... co-oold?_ " by time she reaches me, she put her arms around me! " _So cold... help me... keep me warm!_ *" she tights me so hard and I can't use my arms to swim! We stat to sink down! "No! No! Let my arms go! I can't swim without-" " _Shu-u-ut uppp... Ma-a-ake meeee... WARM!_ " she talking through her teethes. I tried keep my head above the water but she make it hard for me! I tighter my beam sword which still in my right hand. I decide to end this stupid game, I swing my beam sword at her shark tail many times. I don't care how many points I get, I just want get out of water before Naia become merMURDER! "GETOFFMEGETOFFMEGETOFFME!" I scream. " _No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-No-Nooooooo!_ " Naia tried pushes me away but she still cold, still hold me.

We push each other as we sinking now! Next thing I knew is we already in underwater... and we hit sand floor. It's not very deep. I get stand with my feet, my head is above the water. Naia still holds me...

"Uh... can we go back shore now? Can you stop tighter me, you make me hard to walk!" I said to Naia. " _Cold... Cold... Cant think..._ " Naia shaking.

* * *

"Sarkis is the winner!" Nishant, he wakes up on time to announce the winner: me. However, it cost me... I get a really bad cold. I swear I WILL never swim in morning again! "N-n-not fair... ah... ah-achoo!" Naia also get cold too. "The whole of your duel is unfair!" I said before I shoot another achoo.

"Sarkis!" my mother run to me and hugs me. "What are you think? I thought you will fall down in the water!" She is crying. "Uh... I only swim few meters and it not very deep. I am freak out when I think she tries downs me!" I clear off her tears.  
" Thankful Goddess! I think I lost my... oh." She understands now, I was swim bit far enough to get water up my neck.

"Yahoo! You defeat evil pirate!" werewolf brothers runs to me and jump into me like two excited dogs, or wolves. "You are so cool!" "You beat her!" They rubbing my head and pushes my chest in playful way. "Guys? At least can you let me go? You going crush me if you keep up like this!" Lopo and Lupu see me what I talk about and get off me. "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" both said at same time.

Ichtaca is clapping with her smile mask. I almost see Thamina is clapping too! (With hard to see small smile.)

"It's shame to lost to humans. But rules is rules, you have to show him your treasures." Naia's mom pats Naia's head. Naia's mom is not too upset to see her daughter loses? "Y-Y-Yea, ma... but... t-t-there one thing... I-I-I want to know..." She let big achoo sound out. "Sa-a-arkis, how-w-w do you find o-o-out my w-w-weak?" she asks me.

Before I answer her question, I shoot big achoo, "Last night, I was reading book called "Big Guide Book to Liminal Species: Kids Edition" I remember quote from book..."

 _Most Shark Merfolks are mentally weak_.

"While I am thinking in our final round, I remember another quote from my teacher from my old school when I see the ocean. "

 _Many sharks are cold blooded, however not all sharks are cold blooded. There are warm blooded sharks like Mako or Great white shark. Some of them live in cold waters, others in warm waters. It will shut down warm blooded shark if they get too cold._

"That is when I decide to try my crazy plan, lure you into cold water in morning and hope you become weak from cold then I will hit your tail with my beam sword for many points to win. I knew you will get me in water since you are mermaid and you will pass off because you thought I run away. But I rather go with my crazy plan than join you." I smile and give her thumb up.

My revealed plan causes Naia drops her jaw. "W-W-WHAT? You make that plan in final round and FROM SCHOOL AND BOOK?" she hops to me and grabbed my wet clothes. I nod slowly. "Then what my pa tell me is truth... I can become the greatest fighter in the world if I enter school... AND READ MORE BOOKS!" Naia let go my clothes. "Sarkis... Please allow me go school with you and help me sharper my reading skill!" Naia fall on her "knee?" tail.

I give her a weird stare from me. "Please! I cannot become the greatest pirate if I don't enter school and I not so good at reading. I have many treasures to give you if you help me!" "No, no, I don't want you give me all of your treasure. One treasure is okay... I will try my best to help you get better at reading." I hope she not serious to give up all of her treasure to learn get better at reading. "But what about school?" she asks me. "Ask your dad and mom, I'm sure they will happy to send you to school but..."

"Of course! Naia will go to school once your vacation ends!" Naia's mom said. "Ma..." Naia turns to her mom.  
"You WILL go to school no matter what! Dad and me already decide you WILL go to school!" Naia's mom smiles. "You see, I never go to school when I was little kid. Our pod only teach us to survival the odds in unknown underwater, hunting food, steal others's treasure, and how to craft our weapons to survival! But! I never go the school to learn anything or reading. You are luck to enter school to become better than me!" Naia start to drop some tears. "Ma... I... I, Naia the Seven Ocean. Will become the greatest pirate and make you so damn proud!" Both hugs with tears on their face.

"Well, it's end as well." my mom said with smile. "Thanks to you, Sarkis." she hugs me again. "Whatever, you need go back and take bath! You can't wear wet clothes, it will make you sick!"  
"Naia, you need get in warm bath to get rid your cold!" My mom and Naia's mom look each other and look at Naia and me. I get bad feel about this.

* * *

 **Later...**

I know it would happen. Naia and I end up share my bathtub, I am super embarrassed about this!. Back my home, we don't share someone they just meet last day! It turns out Naia's home room's water is being fix and it not done until night. So my mom decide it is good idea to share my bathroom.

Good thing my bathtub is big enough to stay away from Naia. "Hey, wait ya sit far away? Come here and help me clear my back!" Naia swims to me. "Please don't sit near me." I shoo away her, she not.

"What's matter? Too embarrassed, eh?" she mocks me. "I used to take bath with my mom or dad but I become too big and grow-up to take bath with my mom and dad." I tell her my reason. "Heh, why you are shy about it? I mean someday you will see naked people, and long ago merfolk used to always naked until they start steals humans's clothes." she laughs. "Boy and Girl's body are different! I think it's little rude to see naked people!" I shoot another my reason. "It's stupid. Now clear my back, please?" Naia hands me a bath brush. I rolled my eyes, "Fine."  
I grabbed it and start clearing her back. "By way, what kind treasure do you have?" I ask her about her treasures. "Many. You could see them when we done. There are waaay many to tell you." she smirks. I let sigh out. As I clearing her back, she looks enjoying it. "Hey. Do want touch my tail?" She asks me out of blue! "Why do you ask me?"

"Because I want to! And don't you even wonder what it feels like to touch shark mergirl's tail?" Naia move her tail left and right. "Since you win the duel... you earn it!"

"Why?" I ask and stop clearing her back. "You are what kind of rival I want to have! The rival whom have same mind and skill as mine... and the rival also mean good mate for the rest of your life. Maybe lover if I want to!" she laughs again. "So you use word rival as rival but at same time mean friend, right?" I make sure I understand. She nods. "Also I only let my mates touch my tail, and you are my mate and rival now." She turns to me and place her tail front of me. "Please?" she really wants me to touch her tail. "Okay, Okay, if it's what you wants." I give up and do what she want. I move my hand to her tail slowly. When I reach her scale, I think it will feel like rusty same what book I read said. But it feels different, I feel smooth. "Your tail is smooth."

"Oh, it's my special lotion. One I used against you today." her face become red. "Wait a minute... that HOW you sliding around on sand because of lotion?" I surprised. "Yea, but it has little side effect. It can make me feel more cold in cold waters if I use too much lotion." she looks kind embarrassed to agree her stupidly. "That's why you become too cold!" I laugh, it is funny. I still rubbing her scales, I find her real scales. Now it feels rusty... but almost smooth too. "Tell you a truth, your scales feel rusty but bit smooth too." "Uh... thanks? I guess?" she looks away, embarrassed. Then we decide we get out bathtub, we have enough bath for day!

* * *

 **Naias room**

Naia's room is full of pirate stuffs, posters of pirate movies, small bookshelf which full of book about pirates and ocean, she don't any electronic stuffs... and she has a bed full of saltwater? "Thanks for wait." She pulls out her treasure chest from her closet and open it. "Choose one wisely... or stupidly." she smiles like devil. I look at her treasure chest, the shine ray hit my eyes! Naia's treasure have some shine realistic-look jewels, fake gold coins, papers with picture of famous pirates, few gun and sword toys. None of them catch my eyes yet. "If none of them matches you, why don't digs deeper?" Naia put her hand in treasure chest deeper and pull out small skull badge. "What about this? I find it under sand at beach while I and my ma still lives in Caribbean."

"You used to live in Caribbean?" I am not really surprised by this fact. "We leave Caribbean when my ma fall love my dad. He save my life, if he don't there for me I would go to Davy's Locker!" she smiles, if as she remember good times. "Your dad save your life?" I ask.

"My dad don't really my real dad. But he's better than my stupid real dad!" "You have a real dad?" now I am surprises by other fact!  
"Yea, he's weak and comedy! He don't stay with my ma, and he leave us when I was about three years old." I listen her while I dig deep and see what I find.

"Our pod have doctors but they can't find out why I have fever. They tried give me their best herbs, but none of herbs stop my fever. My fever become more bad each minute passes, that when my ma pass off and announces she will go to human's land to find doctor ever it's too risk for her and me. She have no time to waste, she search everything to find doctor will help me. Lucky for ma and me, my dad live near the beach; he realize my sickness and take me in. After long time in room called "ER", my dad save me. I still remember what my dad told me after I get better: _"You are luckiest little fish in the ocean."_ Then my ma fall love with my dad and challenges him... she loses but she get her man in return!" She laugh bit loud. "That's why I love my stepdad, he may not my real dad but he's greatest dad ever I have!"

I see, she's happy to have stepdad and accepts her stepdad faster than me. "Okay, it's enough tell-tale for today, do ya find what you want?"  
"Not yet... what's that?" I pick up a blue-green old coin with picture of starfish and two crossed swords on back. "Oh this! It's old coin shark merfolks use for trade in pirate age. But now it's less, shark merfolks don't use it anymore. You choose this as your reward?" she asks me. "Of course! I like coin's design! " I let her know I like this. "Then take it!" she closes my hand. "Think it as your reward and... our seal of friendship!" she is very happy.

i guess, I earn a rival and other friend I start to get know each other.

* * *

 **AN: I AM SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! For not upload for long time! I am busying with my exams and homeworks, other thing I have to deal. I hope enjoy this chapter, because I will take break and go back to finish my Okamiden fanfiction. So I will dont upload another chapter until I done with my other fanfiction once and all once! Once again always as same, please reviews and tell me if you find my mistakes and I will try fix them when I have time.**

 **Also again, thank you for reading!(And I am sorry if it look rushed.)- B2679.**


End file.
